


teh, hujan, dan obrolan cinta di antaranya

by rufinaa



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Friendship, Gen, No Romance, Rain, Tea
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-17
Updated: 2018-02-17
Packaged: 2019-03-20 08:49:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13714212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rufinaa/pseuds/rufinaa
Summary: Di suatu hari hujan dan di depan teh yang hangat, ada obrolan tentang cinta di antara mereka. #SecretValentine2018





	teh, hujan, dan obrolan cinta di antaranya

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Haikyuu! © Haruichi Furudate
> 
> Tidak ada keuntungan material yang didapat dari fanfiksi ini
> 
> Warning(s): Kayaknya OOC, typo(s), oneshot.
> 
> Ditulis untuk Secret Valentine 2018.

Hari ini adalah akhir pekan seperti biasa, dan anak-anak tim voli Nekoma juga berlatih seperti biasa. Beberapa hari belakangan ini latihan mereka lebih terlihat serius, sekaligus melelahkan. Mereka sangat ambisius untuk memenangkan pertandingan melawan Nohebi, kali ini pun tim voli Nekoma kembali melakukan latihan di gimnasium sekolahnya.

Berbeda dengan kemarin, kali ini usainya latihan mereka disambut oleh hujan. Bukan gerimis, tidak pula deras. Namun, hujan itu terlihat tidak akan berhenti dalam waktu dekat. Beruntung, Kuroo melihat prakiraan cuaca sebelum berangkat ke sekolah. Malam ini hujan, katanya. Karena latihan mereka selesai menjelang malam, ketua tim voli Nekoma itu tidak lupa membawa payung lipat.

Tepat ketika hendak berjalan menuju gerbang, Kuroo melihat seseorang yang dia kenal sedang tidak beruntung di dekat loker sepatu.

"Oi, Kenma!" Laki-laki jangkung itu berseru sambil melambaikan tangannya yang tidak memegang payung. Yang dipanggil, seorang laki-laki dengan rambut mirip puding karamel, mengangkat wajah dari game portable di tangannya, kemudian balas melambai rendah.

Kuroo pun memutuskan untuk menghampiri laki-laki berambut puding karamel yang juga berlatih dengannya tadi. Kecipak air mengantarkan langkahnya menuju sang  _setter_  yang kembali menekuni game di tangannya.

"Sedang apa kau di sini?"

"Menunggu hujan sambil bermain  _game_."  _Setter_  tim voli Nekoma itu menyahut tanpa mengangkat wajah. Kuroo memperhatikan  _game_  yang sedang dimainkan Kenma,  _game portable_  itu mengeluarkan suara dari efek serangan yang dilakukan Kenma.

"Kau tidak bawa payung?"

"Kalau bawa, aku sudah pulang dari tadi."

_Benar juga._

"Ya, sudah. Kuantar kau pulang," ujar Kuroo. Kemudian dia menggumam panjang. "Eh, tunggu. Sebelum kuantar pulang, bagaimana kalau kau temani aku jalan-jalan? Lagipula ini akhir pekan."

Kenma kembali melanjutkan permainannya. "Jalan-jalan? Hujan."

"Lantas apa gunanya payung diciptakan?"

Kenma terdiam sejenak. "Kau tahu kan, nama sekolah kita Nekoma?"

Kedua alis Kuroo terangkat. "Memangnya kenapa? Kau mau beralasan karena nama itu mengandung kata kucing dan kucing membenci hujan lantas kau mau kabur dari ajakanku?"

"Sudah ketebak, ya."

"Kita tidak baru kenal kemarin, Kenma." Kuroo menghela napas. Sulit sekali mengajak anak satu ini pergi di hari hujan, apalagi kalau dia sudah hanyut bersama  _game_ -nya. "Seharusnya kau senang karena kau yang kuajak. Bukan Yamamoto, apalagi Lev."

"Kau ajak mereka saja. Aku mau main  _game_." Kenma kembali melanjutkan permainannya.

"Mereka sudah pulang dari tadi," jawab Kuroo. "Lagipula, mereka berdua berisik, aku ingin menikmati hari yang tenang."

"Dan kau baru saja merusak hari tenangku."

Kuroo tertawa. "Ayolah, jangan kasar begitu."

Kenma akhirnya menghela napas panjang. Dia bingung mau berkilah apa lagi. Pun konsentrasinya pada  _game_  sudah buyar. Pilihannya hanya dua, ikut dengan Kuroo walaupun tidak langsung pulang karena dia ingin jalan-jalan, atau mendekam di sekolah, menunggu hujan yang tidak jelas kapan berhentinya sambil tetap bermain game hingga baterainya habis.

Sebenarnya dari kedua pilihan itu tidak ada yang benar-benar Kenma sukai. Namun, akhirnya dia mematikan game portable-nya dan memasukkannya ke dalam tas, kemudian bangkit dari duduknya.

"Baiklah. Kutemani." Jawaban Kenma disambut oleh Kuroo yang langsung menyodorkan payungnya, kode untuk menyuruh sang setter berlindung di bawah payung yang sama.

"Nah, begitu dong."

"Memangnya kita mau ke mana?" tanya Kenma ketika mereka sudah melangkah di bawah payung yang sama.

"Hmm ... ah, ya. Kita akan menghangatkan tubuh."

Kening Kenma berkerut.  _Menghangatkan tubuh...?_

* * *

 

Kenma tidak tahu akan dibawa ke mana oleh Kuroo, pun laki-laki berambut hitam itu juga sengaja merahasiakannya dari teman jalan dadakannya itu. Jalan yang ditempuh juga berbeda dengan arah rumah Kenma. Dari sekolah, mereka belok ke kanan. Berjalan lurus melewati pepohonan berdaun rimbun, kemudian bertemu jalan raya. Kuroo mengambil arah kiri, berjalan di trotoar sejauh beberapa ratus meter. Langit sudah mulai gelap, tetapi trotoar tetap penuh dengan orang yang berlalu-lalang dengan payung di masing-masing tangan.

"Kalau kita menyeberang, nanti semakin jauh," ucap Kenma ketika Kuroo mengajaknya untuk menyeberangi  _zebra cross_  di jalan raya.

"Aku hafal jalannya kok. Ayo." Kuroo memaksa, dan Kenma juga tidak bisa menolak karena sudah di pertengahan jalan. Akhirnya dia menurut dan menyeberang ketika lampu lalu lintas masih berwarna hijau.

Ternyata, setelah menyeberang, Kuroo pun masih mengajaknya menyusuri trotoar di seberang jalan, melewati pertokoan yang beberapa di antaranya sudah mulai menyalakan lampu toko. Setelah berjalan sekian ratus meter lainnya, Kenma mengikuti langkah Kuroo yang berbelok ke sebuah gang di sebelah kanan. Gang itu tidak terlalu besar. Saat masuk ke sana, jumlah manusia yang memenuhi jalan berkurang drastis.

"Kita mau ke mana sih?" tanya Kenma.

Kuroo mendadak berhenti melangkah. "Ke situ," jawabnya sembari menunjuk ke sebuah kafe kecil dengan jendela kaca. Kenma mengikuti arah tunjuknya, dan dia melihat seorang bapak paruh baya yang sedang duduk di bangku dekat jendela sedang menyeduh minuman dengan gelas keramik teh.

Ternyata perihal 'menghangatkan tubuh' yang disebutkan lelaki berambut jabrik berponi sebelah itu bukan sekadar bualan. Mereka benar-benar akan menghangatkan tubuh di hari yang hujan, tepatnya di sebuah kafe teh.

Kafe teh memang belum menjamur seperti kafe kopi di Jepang, sehingga bagi Kenma, keberadaan kafe teh di negerinya ini masih terlihat tidak biasa.

"Ada apa tiba-tiba kau mengajakku kemari?" tanya Kenma dengan mata yang senantiasa terlihat mengantuk. "Minum teh kan bisa di rumah."

"Aku ingin jalan-jalan, sekaligus menghangatkan diri." Kuroo menukas enteng. "Kebetulan ada kafe teh baru buka di sini, aku mengetahuinya dari Ayah yang melewati kawasan ini ketika pulang kerja. Jadi, kupikir kenapa tidak mengajak orang lain sekalian? Begitu."

Kuroo kembali melanjutkan langkahnya, mengajak Kenma untuk mengikuti. Saat berada di depan pintu, payungnya dia titipkan di sana sebelum memilih bangku di dalam kafe. Kenma ikut saja, Kuroo yang menangani semuanya, termasuk minuman apa yang akan mereka pesan hari itu.

Dan ternyata isi menunya pun benar-benar teh semua. Dari Teh Ujihikari dari Kyoto, Yumekaori dari Kagoshima, Fukumidori dari Saitama, hingga Yoino Sichiyousei dari Shizuoka. Totalnya ada tiga puluh jenis teh dari berbagai prefektur di Jepang. Kenma sempat melotot ketika melihat harganya.

"Harganya mahal sekali."

"Tenang, aku bawa kupon  _first opening_  dari Ayah."

Dan Kenma benar-benar menjadi tenang mendengarnya. Keduanya semakin mantap masuk ke dalam dan duduk di sebuah meja dengan dua bangku berbahan kayu di dekat jendela. Interior kafe tersebut terbilang minimalis, tetapi memakai sentuhan berbahan kayu di setiap perabotannya.

"Kita langsung pesan tehnya saja, deh." Kuroo menarik selembar menu yang terdapat di atas meja, Kenma melakukan hal yang sama. Mata mereka merunut setiap nama teh yang tertera di sana sambil mengilonya.

"Aku Yoino Shichiyousei saja," ujar Kenma.

Kuroo menggumam keras. "Kalau begitu ... Fukumidori."

Setelah melayangkan pesanan pada pelayan perempuan yang menghampiri meja mereka, kedua anak klub voli itu kembali menunggu sambil mengobrol. Namun, ternyata mereka tidak perlu menunggu lama, pelayan tadi sudah kembali. Dia membawa nampan berisi dua buah teko kecil berwarna gading yang corongnya mengeluarkan uap, dua gelas keramik berwarna senada, juga dua alat penyeduh teh manual yang memiliki penyaring berbentuk kerucut terbalik dan gelas kaca di bawahnya.

"Maaf menunggu. Ini Yoino Sichiyousei-nya." Sang pelayan mengambil sebuah teko, gelas keramik, dan alat penyeduh dan menaruhnya di depan Kenma. "Dan ini Fukumidorinya."

Kuroo menyingkirkan tangannya yang ditaruh di atas meja ketika pelayan itu menaruh teko, gelas keramik, dan alat penyeduh teh miliknya. "Ini bagaimana caranya ya?"

Pelayan itu tersenyum. "Untuk seduhan pertama, akan saya seduhkan."

Sang pelayan kemudian mengambil teko milik Kenma yang ternyata berisi air panas. Dituangkannya air panas itu pada alat penyeduh teh yang di saringannya sudah ada daun teh yang sudah ditakar sebelumnya. Airnya tidak dituangkan sampai habis, hanya sampai saringannya terisi penuh karena di bawahnya dipasang penyumbat karena harus diseduh dan agar dapat meresap rasa dari daun teh tersebut. Sambil menunggu tehnya meresap, teko milik Kuroo juga diperlakukan sama.

"Sambil menunggu warna airnya berubah, saya akan mengambilkan kudapan manis terlebih dahulu, satu set dengan teh yang telah dipesan," ucap pelayan itu, kemudian dia kembali pergi.

Berhubung pelayannya sedang pergi, Kuroo merencanakan sesuatu.

"Kau pernah melihat cara menyeduh teh yang seperti tadi, Kenma?" tanya Kuroo. Yang ditanya menggeleng. "Menarik sekali. Aku jadi ingin menyentuhnya."

"Lebih baik jangan."

"Tidak apa-apa, pelayannya kan tidak melihat."

Kenma hanya bisa menghela napas panjang. Menyerah.

Kuroo mulai melancarkan keisengan yang berlatarkan keingintahuan itu. Namun, belum sempat Kuroo menyentuh alat penyeduh teh itu, si pelayan sudah datang dengan nampan berisi dua piring kudapan manis tradisional.

"Maaf lama menunggu. Ini kudapannya."

 _Kurang lama malah,_  sahut Kuroo dalam hati. Kemudian dia memasang senyuman terbaiknya. "Terima kasih."

"Tehnya saya tuang sekarang, ya," lanjut pelayan itu. Tangannya menyentuh alat penyeduh teh dan entah bagaimana caranya penyumbang pada saringan itu terbuka sehingga menumpahkan air teh ke gelas kaca di bawahnya. Hal yang sama dia lakukan pada saringan yang satunya. Wajah Kenma dan Kuroo tidak bisa berbohong kalau mereka terkesima.

Dari gelas kaca itulah kemudian tehnya dituangkan ke gelas keramik di hadapan Kenma. Teh Yoino Sichiyousei miliknya berwarna kuning cerah, terlihat bening dan memancarkan kelembutan. Kemudian selanjutnya teh Kuroo yang dituangkan ke gelas keramik. Warnanya sama-sama kekuningan, tetapi tidak sebening milik Kenma. Teh Fukumidori yang dipesan Kuroo warnanya lebih pekat.

"Untuk seduhan keduanya, nanti silakan panggil saya saja agar diseduhkan lagi. Selamat menikmati." Pelayan itu tersenyum, kemudian mundur selangkah dan beranjak pergi.

"Sepertinya enak." Kuroo yang sudah tidak sabaran langsung meraih gelasnya yang masih panas. Setelah menyeruput tehnya, ekspresi wajahnya mendadak berubah. "Pahit."

Kenma jadi penasaran dengan miliknya. Diambilnya gelas berisi Teh Yoino Sichiyousei itu, kemudian dia seruput. "Hm ... punyaku tidak terlalu pahit." Kenma menyeruput lagi. "Bahkan terasa manis."

"Benarkah? Sepertinya aku salah memilih teh. Bisa diganti tidak ya..."

"Mana bisa, habiskan sana," sahut laki-laki berambut puding itu. Kemudian dia menyeruput tehnya lagi.  _Hangat._

Kenma memandang jendela yang dipenuhi bulir air serta hujan yang masih belum menunjukkan tanda-tanda berhenti. Dengan suasana yang sejuk, hujan di luar, dan bau teh yang menempel di seantero kafe, Kenma merasakan aura sentimental ketika berada di sana.

Dia bergumam pelan. "Suasananya melankolis sekali," ujarnya. "Ternyata Kuroo suka hal-hal seperti ini."

"Hm? Aku hanya suka hujan dan teh saja, tidak ada hubungannya dengan melankolis atau apalah." Kuroo menoleh. Tehnya sudah tidak dia sentuh lagi. "Kalau kau, suka hujan tidak, Kenma?"

Kenma mengambil  _game portable_  dari dalam tasnya. "Tidak suka, tapi juga tidak membencinya."

"Lalu, apa yang benar-benar kau suka?"

"Jelas. Aku suka  _game_."

"Harusnya aku tidak bertanya itu, ya." Kuroo kemudian menggumam. "Oh, kita tinggikan lagi saja tingkatnya. Mari bicara cinta."

Kening Kenma mengerut. "Terlalu berat."

"Tidak apa-apa, kan kita membahasnya berdua." Kuroo terkekeh. "Aku jadi ingat Yamamoto. Dia sepertinya sudah kepalang cinta dengan manajer Karasuno yang berkacamata itu."

"Ah, ya..." Sang  _setter_  mengangguk pelan sambil menghidupkan _game portable_ -nya. "Kalau Kuroo, ada yang kau cintai?"

Awalnya Kuroo sedikit terkejut ditanyai begitu oleh Kenma, kemudian dia membatin mungkin Kenma sedang mengimbangi topik cinta yang barusan dia usulkan sendiri.

"Ada." Kuroo menukas cepat. "Dia yang selalu membuatku rindu setiap saat."

Mata Kenma membesar, sedikit tidak menyangka. "Betulan ada?"

"Iya." Kuroo melanjutkan, "makanya, karena rindu, aku selalu bertemu dengannya setiap hari."

Atensi Kenma kini beralih secara penuh kepada sang kapten. "Aku tidak tahu ada yang Kuroo cintai," lanjut Kenma. "Apa kau sudah menyatakan perasaanmu padanya?"

Laki-laki berambut hitam itu mengangguk. "Setiap hari. Walaupun dia tidak pernah sekali pun mengatakan hal yang sama."

Mulut Kenma membulat kecil. Kini kisah cinta Kuro terdengar seperti kisah romantis melankolis di telinganya.

"Apakah di antara teman kita ada yang mengenalnya?" tanya Kenma lagi.

Alis Kuroo terangkat. "Kau bahkan mengenalnya. Kalian semua mengenalnya. Dia yang kucintai itu kan sering menjadi bahan mainan kita."

_Sejak kapan kami memainkan cewek bersama-sama―_

"―tunggu, jangan-jangan yang kau cintai dan kita permainkan bersama itu ... voli?"

Kuroo menjentikkan jarinya. "Ping pong."

Sang  _setter_  menghela napas pendek. "Kupikir perempuan."

"Kan aku tidak bilang dia manusia."

_Ya, sih._

Kenma kecewa, dia kembali menunduk dan mengalihkan atensi pada game portable-nya. "Yah, Kuroo memang menyukai voli sejak kecil sih," ujarnya. "Jawabanmu sedikit menyebalkan, tapi juga tidak mengejutkan."

"Apa maksudmu 'sedikit menyebalkan'?"

"Kupikir aku akan mendengar nama perempuan."

"Perempuan yang kucintai, ya... Ibuku?"

Sebal, Kenma mengangkat wajahnya lagi. "Cukup, jangan dilanjutkan."

Kuroo tertawa. "Kalau kau bagaimana, ada yang kau cintai?"

Kenma terlebih dahulu menjawab dengan gumaman tidak jelas. "Aku tidak tahu itu cinta atau bukan."

"Memangnya apa yang kau rasakan padanya?" Kuroo jadi tertarik, terlebih Kenma jarang sekali bisa membuka hatinya untuk membicarakan topik perasaan.

"Dia selalu menemaniku ketika aku sendirian."

"Lebih dari aku?" tanya Kuroo. Jelas dia mempertanyakan keeksistensian dirinya di dalam kehidupan Kenma.

Kenma mengangguk pelan. "Sulit memalingkan wajah darinya."

"Heee, terus terus?"

"Hm ... dia selalu ada ketika kubutuhkan."

Kuroo langsung duduk tegak, melipat tangannya di atas meja. "Berapa level keberhargaan dirinya di hidupmu?"

"Mungkin kalau diskalakan dari satu sampai sepuluh dapat 9/10."

 _Woah, ini rekor seorang Kenma,_  batin Kuroo.

"Ah, aku jadi penasaran sosok perempuan yang kau anggap begitu berharga itu."

Kenma menghentikan permainannya mengangkat wajah. "Aku membicarakan  _game portable_  ini kok."

Kuroo bungkam seketika. "Bukan perempuan...?"

"Perempuan? Hm ... ibuku?" Kenma bertanya kembali.

"Kau membalasku rupanya." Kuroo menghela napas pendek. "Haaah, jangan-jangan orientasi cinta kita selalu terhadap benda mati karena dampak dari sekolah khusus laki-laki."

Kenma hanya mengedikkan bahu. Dia kembali menyeruput tehnya. Diam-diam merasa senang karena tadi telah mengiyakan ajakan Kuroo untuk menghangatkan badan di sebuah kafe teh.

"Cinta itu mirip teh, ya." Kuroo tiba-tiba menukas secara acak. Kenma bingung.

"Mirip bagaimana?" tanya Kenma, kembali menyeruput tehnya.

"Milik orang lain selalu terlihat lebih menggoda dan minta ditikung," ujar Kuroo, tetapi Kenma masih tidak mengerti. Kuroo melanjutkan kalimatnya lagi sambil melirii yang ada di tangan Kenma, "itu lho, tehmu terlihat lebih enak. Jadi pengin."

 _Oh._  Sekarang Kenma mengerti arah pembicaraan ini. Perlahan, tapi Kenma mengubah sudut duduknya, tidak mengarah ke Kuroo langsung untuk menunjukkan penolakan.

"Tehmu buatku saja ya, Kenma."

"Tidak mau."

"Tehku pahit nih, Ken―"

"Tidak."

Kenma menghela napas pendek. Kirain mau bicara cinta, ternyata mau minta-minta.

* * *

**fin**

**Author's Note:**

> Huhu maafin telatttt! :") Duh, ending-nya nggak mulus pula ih, dasar garing kamu rufina. :") Tbh, ini fandom kesukaanku, tapi ini baru fanfik keduaku di fandom ini, hahaha.
> 
> Ditulis untuk Secret Valentine untuk salah satu peserta yang kebagian hadiah dariku! Maaf kalau di bawah ekspektasi. Sejujurnya menulis pair male x male dengan tema cinta itu sulit untukku, jadi tema cintanya cuma kubeginikan... But, ini kubuat dengan maksimal plus riset kecil-kecilan kok. :))
> 
> Jadi, semoga suka, ya! :") Dan terima kasih bagi yang membaca!


End file.
